Story Time
by SeddieBenett
Summary: 'I am the villain. I am also the hero. I am The Author.' In the capable hands of The Author, plots will be twisted, characters will be messed with and things will happen unexpectedly. And with Gibby being potentially the only one to save them, are they all doomed?


**STORY TIME**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>Welcome.<p>

Let me introduce myself.

My real name is unimportant for now. I write stories. Short ones. Long ones. Ones in-between. I write about romantic rendevous, hilarious moments, dramatic scenes and fantasies of anyone's imagination.

Every story has three parts to it. No matter what genre it is or who is involved within its plotline, the three parts remain the same.

_There is: some kind of beginning, including introduction of characters and plot_

_Then you have: some kind of middle, including complication, conflict or climax_

_Lastly there is: some kind of ending, including a resolution_

Some stories are in order: beginning, middle and end. Others are messed up a little to make it more interesting to readers like you. Readers like you make it the story that it is... because without readers, how could there be a story?

I have the power. I can make characters appear. I can take them away just as easily. These people, animals or objects are in my capable hands. I have the power. I can change where the story is set. I can give a weird plot-twist. I can do anything. I have the power. I create. I destroy. I re-build. I mess with characters. I treat them well. I treat them unkindly. I have the power.

I am the villain. I am also the hero. I am The Author.

* * *

><p>It is pointless to begin without some explanation here of my intentions for this story. As this is possibly different to what you have read before... it requires some understanding of my... erm... its uniqueness. I hope it will be interesting.<p>

There are two characters here, that I want you to meet for this particular story. You may find them familiar.

One is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wears stripes and plaid on his shirts and he is into all things "techy". He lives with an over-protective mother but no father. His father died when he was three years of age so it isn't all that important to him now that he is eighteen years old. He has no other siblings, that he knows about and his mother hasn't told him otherwise. His name is Fredward Karl Benson, but his friends call him Freddie.

The other is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wears anything that she can find on her bedroom floor and she is into all things "meat" - particularly bacon. She has a mother but also no father, however she may as well not have a mother at all. The whereabouts of her father is unknown but as she is also eighteen, it does not matter. She also has a twin sister, who is the complete opposite of her. Her name is Samantha Joy Puckett, but her friends call her Sam.

Freddie and Sam associate with their mutual best friend, Carly Marie Shay and her older brother, Spencer Shay. They also hang around with a weird boy by the name of Gibby Cornelius Gibson who is not right in the head, or so they say.

I will introduce them more formally at a later point in this story.

"Hey! Hey you! Who are you calling weird?"

_Gibby yells at the ceiling. Such a strange little fellow. _

"I am not strange or weird or little, strange voice that only I am hearing right now!"

_He walks away in a huff, still not fully understanding why he can hear my voice. _

"Dude, who are you talking to?"

_An odd statement considering he was talking to a voice in his head. _

"Gahhh! Shut up!"

I do not know why Gibby is the only character that can hear what I am saying to you, reader. I have always found him to be a little... shall we say different? He can and will always hear me clearly, yet I can not talk to him directly as I am talking to you. I am only allowed to "author-speak" or as many of you would know the word: "narration". This author-speak will be written in _Italics. _

Therefore, if I confuse you at any time, I apologise in advance.

Oh, here comes Carly Shay now. Apparently she had heard Gibby screaming at my voice and was wondering what on earth was going on. Not that she'd believe anything Gibby would say in the next five or so minutes.

"Gibby, who are you screaming at?" _Carly asks the boy. _

"The voice in my head! It won't go away!" _Gibby replies, dramatically. He attempts to knock himself out with a vase. _"No! I'm not doing that!" _But there was no use in trying to restrain his violent impulse. The moment the vase smashes against his own skull, he's lying on the floor with a mild concussion. _

"Oh, that... makes sense..." _the girl backs away from the boy, not even worrying about the expensive vase. Whatever head-voice he had, could be contagious. She wasn't taking any chances. _

This is not exactly part of the story, reader. This is only a warm up for your minds and also a chance to begin my narrating skills as The Author.

The rules are: I cannot speak directly to any of the characters, just narrate with _Italics_. And you already know about Gibby's special power of being able of hear me and talk to me. Whatever I write, has to happen. Just like the vase incident before. No matter how cruel or unusual I make it, it has to happen. None of the other characters will ever understand what is going on here and it has been intended to stay. That 's it, really. Nothing more to it.

I can tell you that this story is sure to be jam-packed with twists and turns that you never see coming. I plan to make this as interesting as possible for all readers.

So brace yourselves, it's going to be one heck of a story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...to be continued.<strong>_


End file.
